Robot Boy
by FoREVer Nightwing
Summary: Songfic for "Robot Boy" by Linkin Park.


**************A/N: Songfic for _Robot Boy_ by Linkin Park.**

**********EDIT:**** As I checked my e-mail, one of my stories recieved a very nasty review about the use of lyrics in my stories. I had also recived a PM from someone else (who was far nicer about it) about the same issue. I am removing all lyrics from my works. If you have a problem with that, I'm very sorry.**

* * *

**Robot Boy**

I swear, sometimes he acts like he isn't human.

Don't get me wrong, Robin's my best friend. I'm not trying to insult him or anything.

It's just… he doesn't seem to give a damn for anything or anyone.

I have proof.

That simulation? Y'know, the one where everyone died?

I didn't see him grieving when his mentor was killed.

He didn't grieve when Artemis was killed.

Or Kaldur.

Or Supey.

And when we were on a different universe. Everybody thought we lost our parents, our mentors.

He didn't seem to care when Zatanna lost her father.

Now, before you start saying that I'm being unfair, and I don't really know him, I am aware that Batman taught him to keep his emotions hidden.

But he's thirteen! Even Robin should've showed some emotion!

There was also that mission near Bialya. The one where we discovered Megan was a character from some dopey TV show.

Garfield Logan was almost killed.

Did he say anything?

Hell no.

When Robin took over a few years later, I had hoped that maybe, just maybe, he'd open up a little more.

I mean, it's not like we were asking him to reveal his identity.

With each victory, he was the same. Cocky, talkative, what you'd expect.

But after a failure?

He'd retreat to his room, stay locked in for hours, days even, skip meals, and try to prevent it from happening again.

Not even the Bat could get him out of the room.

He wouldn't talk to anyone.

When members of the Justice League started to disappear, he didn't even begin to talk about his feelings.

He'd put together a strategy, then put it into action.

We did find the Justice League, but you'd think he's be even a little distraught when the enemies got away.

Did he show it?

No.

And the time the members of the Justice League were turned to children?

We were stuck wiping noses and changing diapers, while he carried out the mission.

I mean, yeah, I wasn't stuck with diaper duty or anything to do with the babyfied JLA, but you'd think he'd show just a little compassion for them.

The day he finally revealed his identity to us, a few more things confused me.

His parents were killed when he was only eight!

Does that mean he doesn't mourn them?

It's damn hard to tell, since he doesn't talk about it.

* * *

Batman has gone M.I.A.

I couldn't believe it.

Batman? M.I.A.? Impossible!

This was just a prank.

It had to be, right?

Right?

* * *

It wasn't a prank.

My god, Batman has gone missing.

Robin started putting together a strategy. He got Zatanna to check for any traces of magic.

"I'm sorry, Dick… I didn't find anything." She said.

"Okay… so we know that our enemy doesn't have magic abilities…" Robin said.

Zatanna placed a hand on his shoulder. "We'll find him, Dick, you know we will."

He was silent. "…Yeah… I know."

I could've sworn that I heard his voice quiver… maybe it was my imagination…

The second we found where Batman was last seen, Robin didn't waste any time putting the plan into action.

We just hoped that we weren't too late.

* * *

Batman was in critical condition.

Robin looked like he could kill somebody.

That's probably the most emotion I've ever seen out of him.

He walked away from the infirmary.

"Hey! Where're you going?" I asked him.

"…I just… need some time to think." He sighed.

Once again, I thought I heard his voice quiver.

* * *

I found Dick looking out one of the windows, staring at the stars.

"Dick?"

He didn't answer.

I walked over to him.

"Dick?"

I heard him sniffle.

Wait… was he..?

He turned around. I could tell he was had been crying. His normally bright blue eyes were crimson and puffy.

I couldn't believe it.

"Dick… you okay?" I asked.

"…I don't even know anymore, Wally." He sighed.

"You know… Batman's stable now. He wants to see you." I said.

He looked at me. "He's… stable..." I could hear the relief in his voice.

"Yeah… C'mon, we don't wanna keep him waiting." I said.

* * *

I had thought that Robin never showed emotion.

It turns out, he didn't want to look weak.

He didn't want us to think any different of him.

We didn't. We told him that. And y'know what?

That's made all the difference.

He's not weak… he's human... he's our friend.


End file.
